Not Today
by PrincessVanya
Summary: "I will never forget you. You saved me… so many times! You took pity on me when no one else would, you took me away from those who would have had me executed, and you taught me how to trust your friends! I am eternally grateful to you! " Oneshot, in which Levi and Eren come to a mutual feeling in light of a horrible situation. (Ereri)


"COMMANDER LEVI!" Eren's screech was beyond description. Loud, ear piercing, desolate, and heartbroken did not come close to covering the sheer agony in the voice of the boy as he watched the body of a steaming 15 meter titan fall and crush the compact body of his commander. Tears were already streaming down his face as he heard the thud that marked the definitive death of Levi. He maneuvered to the ground and promptly collapsed on the rough, bloodstained cobblestone in front of the titan. It was already dead, thanks to Levi, but the Titan had tangled the wires of his 3D maneuvering device in its big, meaty hands and took the commander down with him.

Eren slashed away at its eye with his swords, taking his anger out on the mass of steaming flesh. He let his arms fall and stared at the wide gash that he'd created. It would not regenerate as a normal wound would, not without the life force of the titan to sustain growth. Eren put his forehead to the ground and sobbed rather loudly. He was glad that neither Armin nor Mikasa was there to witness his pain – he wanted one last moment in privacy with his commander.

"Levi…" he said, "I will never forget you. You saved me… so many times! You took pity on me when no one else would, you took me away from those who would have had me executed, and you taught me how to trust your friends! I am eternally grateful to you! You, who have killed so many titans to protect and trust me… Your sacrifice was not in vain! I will not let you die in vain! I will hunt down every last titan and take back the world for humanity! I will rip them apart with my bare hands! I will kill every last one!" Eren was shouting at this point, overcome with emotion.

"I will – "

"Are you really still talking?"

Eren whipped his head around, tears glimmering in his wide eyes.

"Commander Levi!"

The short man stood towering, for once, over the slumped form of Eren Jaeger.

"You're back!" Eren said, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm back," he replied, patiently, like he was explaining to a child.

"You're really back?" the question still had a tone of absolute disbelief.

"Yes, Jaeger, I'm back. What, you think that's all it takes to bring me down?"

Eren was speechless.

"And another thing, Eren, you really think you're going to be able to take on the titans by yourself? That's incredibly foolish. Also, your eulogy could use some work. It's too long; people are going to get bored."

Eren was still speechless. Levi shook his head. "We're going to have to work on your powers of observation in a crisis," he said. He gestured with one sword, still steaming with boiling titan blood, to a large gaping hole in the center of the titan's body. It was clear that he'd hacked his way out of the middle of the fallen beast. He then leaned in very close to Eren and tickled his ear with the breath of his whisper, "Never forget, the most important thing is to stay alive. If you mourn me in the future, you're going to get yourself killed. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

Eren finally found the words to speak. "But… commander… you'd be dead already if that happened." Levi looked up slightly, considering this.

"Perhaps," he said. Levi rose to walk away, probably in pursuit of another fight, and Eren quickly rose with him.

"Commander!" he shouted. Levi turned, an eyebrow raised. "Commander Levi…" Eren said, hesitantly, before finally yelling, "CommanderLeviIthinkI'minlovewithyou." Eren looked horrified by what he'd just said, and Levi stared at him with his usual expressionless face.

"Likewise, Jaeger."

Levi launched himself into the air with his maneuvering device, leaving a shocked and somewhat star struck Eren to stare at him for a few seconds. Behind him, he heard unmistakable sounds of titan footfall. He turned to see another brute quickly gaining on him.

He quickly launched himself into the air to follow Levi.

"Commander Leviiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Levi sighed to himself, looking back to see the dork that was Jaeger frantically dodging attacks. _I honestly cannot believe this is the last hope for humanity. All the same…_

Levi knew that he too, was in love with Eren Jaeger.


End file.
